New Razgriz
New Razgriz is a town on the western coast of Australia. It was founded in May of 2015, and joined the Japanese Federation. Since then it has seen rapid growth and development, included a public dock, which may be used by all. 'Founding' New Razgriz is, in a way, the second chapter of the Razgriz Saga. Founded by Arker_IV, it is the second town with the name Razgriz, the first being Razgriz Citadel, which was disbanded and looted following the towny bug occurance. After many months of inactivity, Arker_IV returned to MinecraftPlanetEarth for good. Seeing Razgriz Citadel in ruins, he set out to build a new city, eventually deciding to place it in Australia. And thus, New Razgriz was born. 'Early Development' The town's founding began with merely a fortress, designed as a bunker for the Japanese Federation, containing supplies, Slimefun machines and weapons. But, as the nation's need for safehouses dwindled, the fortress was transformed into the town hall and the rest of the city began construction. 'Present Day' Central District The Central District of New Razgriz is composed of the unofficial city hall/fallout bunker, the Ivory Tower, which was the first skyscraper in the city, and the Smeltery, where the majority of New Razgriz ore production is conducted. The Ivory Tower has yet to see much use, but there have been plans set to make a helipad on the top floor. Ever since its creation, the Smeltery has been a key part of New Razgriz's indutrial prominence, being a staple of the town's usage and manufacturing of Slimefun products. Southern District The Southern District is the more rural area of New Razgriz, consisting of the southern farmlands, the New Razgriz Barn, the local restaurant, and a small airstrip. The New Razgriz barn has been the storehouse of the immense hay supply the town has had since its founding, gained from unknown sources. The barn also holds any animal breeds that the town imports from abroad. The restaurant is the primary source of sustenance and Slimefun cuisine in New Razgriz, and it one of the less cityscape buildings in the town. The small airstrip south of the Ivory Tower was built late into the town's history, and is too small for commercial development. So, the town plans to demolish it and build a new bigger airstrip somewhere to the east of town. Northern District The final district, the northen district, is the industril heart of New Razgriz, containing an apartment complex north of the Smeltery, the docks, The New Razgriz Industries Invention Warehouse, and a Slimefun laboratory. The Apartment complex was recently commandeered by new residents and has since been a den of activity. The Docks house New Razgriz's ships, which are used for importation, and have a space for new ship builds. The New Razgriz Invention Warehouse, or The Warehouse for short, contain a highly secret invention created by the town mayor, Arker_IV, which is said to create ore dusts. The newest edition, the Slimefun Lab, has been a great help for the town, organizing its Slimefun Buisness into a single centralized workshop from which many new Slimefun gadgets have been produced, the latest being a new Satelite for the town's GPS. Category:Town